


Johnny's Communication Center

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, couple being goofy together, johnny's communication center, revealing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: You two do a Johnny's Communication Center episode so that fans can get to know you better
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Johnny's Communication Center

You and Johnny had only recently revealed your relationship to the world via one Instagram post, and the feelings were...mixed. Some fans were shocked, upset, even angry with the two of you. And some were really supportive and sweet. You two made sure to focus on the good comments, reminding each other that not only did his members support you two, but there were fans out there who did too.

Johnny wanted his fans to get to know you, just like they knew him; he knew they would love you once they saw you two together in more than just one photo. And after discussing it with management, you all came to the decision that doing a “Johnny’s Communication Center” video would be a great way for fans to not only get to know you better, but see you and Johnny together as a couple. You thought it would be fun, so you agreed.

You let Johnny decide what you were going to do, so when he sat you down in front of the camera and told you you’d be going to a yoga class together, you couldn’t help but smile widely and laugh. You knew fans were just going to love this.

~

You walked into the yoga studio, mats in hand, and greeted your teacher warmly before you laid your mat out. Johnny quickly set up his camera before setting his own mat up. You smiled up at him before turning to the teacher, ready for your yoga practice.

To say the practice was interesting would be an understatement. Johnny hadn’t realized that when he picked doing yoga with you that you had actually done yoga before - he thought you’d both be falling over and struggling a little bit together. But as you held each pose with grace, Johnny...struggled. You couldn’t help the occasional giggles that snuck past your lips, but honestly, your boyfriend was just too funny sometimes. His comments about how impossible the poses were and how you clearly must be magical in order to do them had you laughing, actually making you fall out of a pose and onto your back. You both laughed hard, even making your teacher laugh along with you before she gathered herself together and got you two back on track. The class was fun, entertaining, and a fun way to bond with Johnny - you hoped the fans who watched the video would see that too.

Once your class is over, and you thank the teacher for dealing with you two (because let’s be honest it was a lot), you and Johnny headed down the street hand in hand. You chatted together as you walked, talking about how you met and how, at first, you had rejected all of Johnny’s advances - you thought he was messing with you. When you pass your favorite bubble tea shop, you grin up at him before pulling him inside after you, ordering your usual orders quickly.

With bubble teas in hand, you quickly made your way to a nearby park, where Johnny got the idea to interview you, asking you questions that fans wanted to know (nothing too personal of course, but enough to get to know you). 

~

When the video was finally uploaded, Johnny’s Instagram, as well as your social media, was flooded with comments about you two - how great you were together and how fans want more Johnny and Y/N Communication Center videos. You pointed out one comment under the video - “You two are such a cute couple!” - and you couldn’t agree more.


End file.
